


ПенДракон

by WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Dragon AU, M/M, Markers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: У Артура проявились особенности рода... Что с этим делать!? Без мага не разберешься.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ визуал нерейтинг





	ПенДракон

**Author's Note:**

> **[Diary.ru](https://lenxen1984.diary.ru/) **

  
[Полный размер](https://images2.imgbox.com/6d/a2/ApiTSUX8_o.jpg)

       


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137032)


End file.
